The subject matter disclosed herein relates electromechanical actuators. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to control of large, high power electromechanical actuators.
Electromechanical actuators are used in a wide array of applications, for example, movement of aircraft control surfaces and movement of rocket nozzles for space vehicles. Applications requiring high power electromechanical actuators are becoming more common, and are utilized to move and control large and/or heavy components. Such actuators utilize large, high power electrical motors to drive the electromechanical actuator. It is often desired to utilize pre-existing electrical motors for these applications, but such motors are often designed for constant speed applications, and are not optimal for use with electromechanical actuators due to the high inertia of the electrical motor. Electromechanical actuator applications require relatively high frequency response of the actuator position, which requires the motor to attain a speed and then reverse direction multiple times over a short time duration, for example, about one second.
Prior technology utilizes position feedback to control the position of the electromechanical actuator. Using standard feedback controls, high frequency motor speed reversals such as those required typically require much more current than either the motor was designed for or that is available from the power supply.